Аморфофаллус
| section name = Виды | section text =''см. текст'' | wikispecies = Amorphophallus | commons = Category:Amorphophallus | itis = | ncbi = }} Аморфофаллус ( (латинизированное слово от , «бесформенный» + , «фаллос»)) большой род семейства Ароидные, включающий в себя 170 тропических и субтропических клубневых растений. Аморфофаллос является типичным равнинным растением, растет в тропических и субтропических зонах, от Западной Африки до тихоокеанских островов. Большинство видов Аморфофаллуса являются эндемиками. Они растут преимущественно на нарушенных основаниях, такие как вторичные леса. Эти растения бывают разных размеров — от маленьких до огромных. Растут из подземных клубней размером с грейпфрут и весом около 5 кг. Из верхней части клубня растет единственный лист, который может достигать нескольких метров в ширину. Лист держится один вегетационный период, в каждом следующем году он вырастает несколько выше и становится более рассечённым, чем в предыдущем году. Цветок Аморфофаллуса развивается после очередного периода покоя до появления нового листа. Цветение продолжается около 2 недель и прекращается ещё до появления новых корней. За это время размер клубня Аморфофаллуса значительно уменьшается из-за большого расхода питательных веществ, необходимых для образования цветка. Цветок состоит из удлиненного или овального початка, который обычно окутывает гофрированное в верхней части красно-коричневое «покрывало». Початок может иметь различные цвета, но в основном он коричнево-фиолетового или беловато-зеленого цвета. На его внутренней стороне содержатся неровности или наросты, служащие в качестве ловушек для насекомых. Растения однодомные. На основании початка располагаются крошечные женские цветки (не более чем один пестик), затем мужские цветки (совокупность тычинок), а затем пустые стерильные области. Эта последняя часть называется «добавление» и состоит из стерильных цветков, которые могут быть особенно большими. Венчик отсутствует. Как только початок открывается, опыление должно произойти в тот же день. Соцветие зачастую испускает запах разлагающейся плоти, чтобы привлечь насекомых, однако существуют некоторые виды Аморфофаллуса, выделяющие приятный запах. Пойманные в хитроумные ловушки, насекомые находятся внутри початка для сохранения пыльцы женским цветкам. Женские цветки остаются открытыми только один день, в то время как мужские цветы по-прежнему закрыты. Они открываются на следующий день, когда женские цветки уже не восприимчивы, чтобы избежать самоопыления. Мужские цветки выбрасывают свою пыльцу на пойманных насекомых. После того как насекомые освободятся, они могут опылять другой цветок. Аморфофаллусы используются в качестве пищи некоторыми личинками чешуекрылых (бабочки и моль). Опыленные цветы затем развиваются в шаровидные ягоды. Они могут быть красными, оранжево-красными, белыми, бело-желтыми, синими. Титан арум, крупнейшее в мире соцветие, принадлежит к этому роду. Оно может достигать высоты 2,5 м и шириной 1,5 м. На втором месте — Аморфофаллус гигас, который выше, но имеет несколько меньший цветок. Клубни Аморфофаллуса широко используются в традиционной японской кухне для приготовления супов или для добавления в тушёные блюда. Из них также делают муку для лапши и желатиноподобное вещество, из которого затем делают особые тофу. Считается, что употребление в пищу блюд, в состав которых входят клубни Аморфофаллуса, способствует очищению желудочно-кишечного тракта от шлаков и снижению веса. Это растение культивируют в Китае уже на протяжении 1500 лет и применяют клубни Аморфофаллуса как диетический продукт для снижения уровня холестерина и сахара в крови. В медицине клубни Аморфофаллуса используются как сырьё для изготовления диабетических продуктов. Виды thumb|right|300px|Titan Arum — близко * Amorphophallus aberrans * Amorphophallus abyssinicus ** Amorphophallus abyssinicus subsp. abyssinicus ** Amorphophallus abyssinicus subsp. akeassii ** Amorphophallus abyssinicus subsp. unyikae * Amorphophallus albispathus * Amorphophallus albus * Amorphophallus amygdaloides * Amorphophallus angolensis ** Amorphophallus angolensis subsp. angolensis ** Amorphophallus angolensis subsp. maculatus * Amorphophallus angulatus * Amorphophallus angustispathus * Amorphophallus ankarana * Amorphophallus annulifer * Amorphophallus antsingyensis * Amorphophallus aphyllus * Amorphophallus asper * Amorphophallus asterostigmatus * Amorphophallus atrorubens * Amorphophallus atroviridis * Amorphophallus barthlottii * Amorphophallus baumannii * Amorphophallus beccariithumb|right|250px|''Amorphophallus bulbifer'' * Amorphophallus becquaertii * Amorphophallus bonaccordensis * Amorphophallus borneensis * Amorphophallus boyceanus * Amorphophallus brachyphyllus * Amorphophallus brevispathus * Amorphophallus bufo * Amorphophallus bulbifer * Amorphophallus calabaricus ** Amorphophallus calabaricus subsp. calabaricus ** Amorphophallus calabaricus subsp. mayoi * Amorphophallus canaliculatus * Amorphophallus carneus * Amorphophallus chlorospathus * Amorphophallus cicatricifer * Amorphophallus cirrifer * Amorphophallus coaetaneus * Amorphophallus commutatus * Amorphophallus consimilis * Amorphophallus corrugatus * Amorphophallus costatusthumb|right|250px|''Amorphophallus prainii'' * Amorphophallus coudercii * Amorphophallus cruddasianus * Amorphophallus curvistylis * Amorphophallus dactylifer * Amorphophallus declinatus * Amorphophallus decus-silvae : Западнояванский гигантский аморфофаллус * Amorphophallus discophorus * Amorphophallus dracontioides * Amorphophallus dunnii * Amorphophallus dzuii * Amorphophilus eburneus * Amorphophilus echinatus * Amorphophallus eichleri * Amorphophallus elatus * Amorphophallus elegans * Amorphophallus elliottii * Amorphophallus excentricus * Amorphophallus forbesii * Amorphophallus galbra * Amorphophallus gallaensis * Amorphophallus gigas : Суматранский гигантский аморфофаллус * Amorphophallus gliruroides * Amorphophallus glossophyllus * Amorphophallus goetzei * Amorphophallus gomboczianus * Amorphophallus gracilior * Amorphophallus gracilis * Amorphophallus haematospadix * Amorphophallus harmandii * Amorphophallus hayi * Amorphophallus henryi : Тайваньский аморфофаллус * Amorphophallus hetterscheidii * Amorphophallus hewittii * Amorphophallus hildebrandtii * Amorphophallus hirsutus * Amorphophallus hirtus * Amorphophallus hohenackeri * Amorphophallus hottae * Amorphophallus impressus * Amorphophallus incurvatus * Amorphophallus infundibuliformis * Amorphophallus interruptus * Amorphophallus johnsonii * Amorphophallus kachinensis * Amorphophallus kiusianus * Amorphophallus konjac : Devil’s Tongue, Elephant Foot, Elephant-yam, Leopard Palm, Snake Palm, Umbrella Arum * Amorphophallus konkanensis * Amorphophallus koratensis * Amorphophallus krausei * Amorphophallus lambii * Amorphophallus lanuginosus * Amorphophallus laoticus * Amorphophallus lewallei * Amorphophallus linearis * Amorphophallus linguiformis * Amorphophallus longicornus * Amorphophallus longiconnectivus * Amorphophallus longispathaceus * Amorphophallus longistylus * Amorphophallus longituberosus * Amorphophallus luzoniensis * Amorphophallus lyratus * Amorphophallus macrorhizus * Amorphophallus manta * Amorphophallus margaritifer * Amorphophallus margretae * Amorphophallus maximus ** Amorphophallus maximus subsp. fischeri ** Amorphophallus maximus subsp. maximus * Amorphophallus maxwellii * Amorphophallus mekongensis * Amorphophallus merrillii * Amorphophallus mildbraedii * Amorphophallus minor * Amorphophallus mossambicensis * Amorphophallus muelleri * Amorphophallus mullendersii * Amorphophallus mysorensis * Amorphophallus nanus * Amorphophallus napalensis * Amorphophallus napiger * Amorphophallus nicolsonianus * Amorphophallus obovoideus * Amorphophallus obscurus * Amorphophallus ochroleucus * Amorphophallus opertus * Amorphophallus paeoniifolius : Whitespot Giant Arum, Elephant Yam * Amorphophallus palawanensis * Amorphophallus parvulus * Amorphophallus paucisectus * Amorphophallus pendulus : Brunei Amorphophalus * Amorphophallus perakensis * Amorphophallus pilosus * Amorphophallus plicatus * Amorphophallus polyanthus * Amorphophallus prainii * Amorphophallus preussii * Amorphophallus purpurascens * Amorphophallus pusillus * Amorphophallus putii * Amorphophallus pygmaeus * Amorphophallus rhizomatosus * Amorphophallus richardsiae * Amorphophallus rostratus * Amorphophallus rugosus * Amorphophallus sagittarius * Amorphophallus salmoneus * Amorphophallus saraburiensis * Amorphophallus saururus * Amorphophallus scaber * Amorphophallus scutatus * Amorphophallus sizemorae * Amorphophallus sizemorae * Amorphophallus smithsonianus * Amorphophallus sparsiflorus * Amorphophallus spectabilis * Amorphophallus staudtii * Amorphophallus stipitatus * Amorphophallus stuhlmannii * Amorphophallus subsymbiformis * Amorphophallus sumawongii * Amorphophallus sylvaticus * Amorphophallus symonianus * Amorphophallus synandrifer * Amorphophallus taurostigma * Amorphophallus tenuispadix * Amorphophallus tenuistylis * Amorphophallus teuszii * Amorphophallus tinekeae * Amorphophallus titanum : Titan Arum, Krubi (самый большой цветок на земле) * Amorphophallus tonkinensis * Amorphophallus variabilis * Amorphophallus venustus * Amorphophallus verticillatus * Amorphophallus yuloensis * Amorphophallus yunnanensis : Kerri’s Giant Arum * Amorphophallus zengianus * Amorphophallus zenkeri ** Amorphophallus zenkeri subsp.'' mannii'' ** Amorphophallus zenkeri subsp. zenkeri Литература * Hetterscheid, W.L.A. 1994. Preliminary taxonomy and morphology of Amorphophallus Blume ex Decaisne (Araceae). In: M.M. Serebreyanyi (ed.), Proc. Moscow Aroid Conference 1992: 35-48. Moscow. * Hetterscheid, W.L.A. & G.J.C.M. v. Vliet, 1996. Amorphophallus, giant from the forest. CITES/C&M, 2(4): 86-96. * Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Amorphophallus, but Were Afraid to Stick Your Nose Into!!!!! by Wilbert Hetterscheid and Stephen Ittenbach — Aroideana 19 :7-129 Ссылки * Виды аморфофаллусов с фотографиями * Описания и изображения аморфофаллусов * Категория:Ароидные